Life In Hogwarts
by Little Longbottom
Summary: NextGen. Join the Next Generation of wizards and witches in their adventures; from acne to enemies, and from spells to boyfriends! Hogwarts has never been more fun! Each character gets two chapters of POV each, so we get to know what they're thinking!
1. ARIA: My Life Sucks

**Hi everyone! I'm Nina, a.k.a. Little Longbottom, and this is my new fanfic. :) Sorry the prologue is kinda short, I'll make it longer though! **

* * *

**Ariana "Aria" Greengrass.**

**I **opened my eyes and rubbed them. I felt a major thundering in my head, and I couldn't remember anything that happened last night. I focused on the red wallpapers of the room to try and think. _Wait, red? It's supposed to be blue…_I noted, thinking of the blue wallpaper of the Ravenclaw dorm rooms.

My eyes widened in realization and I shot up from the bed faster than you could say 'Accio'. I realized I was wearing a Gryffindor jumper along with very short shorts. _How the bloody hell?_

The door opened and I came face to face with one of my best friends, Rose Weasley. She smiled at me.

"Oh, you're awake." She said, tucking a piece of the famous Weasley hair behind her ear.

"Yes, and could you please explain to me just why I'm in the GRYFFINDOR dorms, wearing a GRYFFINDOR jumper, when the fact is that I'm a bloody RAVENCLAW?" I yelled, and then felt a hammering in my head which caused me to bury my head into a pillow lying beside me.

Rose sat on the bed. "Well, you drank a little too much when we were at Hogsmeade last night. You're actually very lucky that Louis offered to carry you back here since you passed out."

If possible, I was more shocked than I was a while ago. "Louis? Louis Weasley?"

"Is there any other Louis in this place?" She chuckled.

I groaned. Louis Weasley was a sixth year Gryffindor and _the _biggest player ever. With his messy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, he has almost every single girl in Hogwarts kneeling at his feet. Every week he had a new girl with him, and this week, it was (unfortunately) my roommate Thalia. The only reason why I know him is because of Rose, Scorpius, and Al, my three best friends. Two of which, are his cousins, and one is a good friend of his.

"I hate life." I groaned.

"It's okay. Life hates you too." A voice came from the doorway. _Well, speak of the devil. _Louis Weasley was standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk gracing his lips.

I buried my head into the pillow. "I don't need you right now, Weasley. Sod off."

I felt another weight on the bed. "Aww, so this is how you thank me for carrying your arse after you got drunk, huh Ari?"I could practically hear the smirk in his words.

"Shut up and don't call me that you twat!"

Rose sighed. "Lou, she has a hangover. Can you not annoy her for a while?" Louis sighed as well, and agreed, although grudgingly.

After he left the room, I lifted my head up from the pillow. "Shoot me. Please." I told Rose. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Come on. Let's get you to the Ravenclaw towers."

And if the Wizard God didn't hate me enough, I bumped into the second most annoying prick (next to Louis), James Potter. Just like Louis, this guy was a huge player and has his own personal fan club.

"Good morning Ariana! Aren't we very cheery today?" He smiled.

"Go away, James!" I yelled, only to cringe at the major thunderstorm in my head right now. He walked past me and Rose.

"Okay, but don't forget to give me back my jumper!" James said, cheekily.

Wow, more surprises! Let's list them down, shall we?

1. I got super drunk last night and I passed out.

2. _Louis Weasley, _out of all people, carried me back here.

3. I am wearing _James Potter's _jumper right now.

Oh joy.

I turned to Rose and whispered, "Kill me now, please?"

"No, Ari. I don't want to end up in Azkaban." She replied, with a small chuckle at the end.

I sighed and let her lead me to the Ravenclaw towers. When we got there, I changed into a t-shirt and shorts, and handed the jumper to Rose.

"Give it to James, and tell him to burn it." I said sternly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever." And with that, she left. I plopped down on my bed and played with my wand. It was a pretty wand, if I do say so myself.

It was made from holly, 13 inches, with a dragon heartstring core, and it had ivy carved into it.

I contemplated on what happened last night and this morning. I feel like crap, I look like crap... I could probably be crap.

Right at that moment, Thalia walked in.

She was one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. She has curly bright blonde hair and pretty grey eyes. She plays Quidditch too. Compared to her, I'm just a speck of dust. I have brown hair and brown eyes, probably the most boring combination ever. I do NOT play Quidditch at all because I have pteromerhanophobia and acrophobia, which is fear of flying and heights, respectively.

I make a lousy witch, don't I?

So, back to the story.

"Ariana, I have something to tell you." She said, eyebrows knit in worry.

I sat beside her on her bed. "What is it, Thals? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Thalia and I aren't exactly the best of friends, but we're really close, and living with her for five years (even though she was older than me) made us like sisters.

"I..." Thalia sighed. "Louis and I... We aren't exactly working out."

If that twat hurt her, I will punch his face in. "Did he hurt you? Did he cheat on you? Tell me so I can hex him!"

She laughed a bit. "No, Ari, it isn't like that. I just..." Thalia bit her lip. "I'm falling for someone else."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who might that be?"

"Lorcan Scamander. You know him, right? Lysander's twin?"

Of course I knew him. He's part of the school's 'hotshots', which mainly consists of the Potter/Weasley kids, along with Scorpius, Damon (Blaise Zabini's son), Connor (Cormac McLaggen's son) and his twin, Lysander. Although they're twins, Lorcan and Lysander look nothing alike. Whereas Lorcan was lean and muscular, Lysander was was quite lanky. Lorcan had blond hair like his mum, and Lysander had brown hair from his dad.

"Yeah, I know him." I told her. "How'd you fall in love with him?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know how it happened, it just did." She then got this dreamy look on her face, and I just nodded.

"Well," I said, patting her on the shoulder, "you'll figure it out eventually."

Thalia gave me a smile. "And besides, Louis and I are growing apart. He's getting more fangirls because of his position as seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was just a matter of time before this happened. We all knew it was going to happen anyways."

I smiled at her as well. "That's the way to go, Thals. Keep thinking positive!" We both laughed. "I'm going to the library, you coming?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll just chill here. Catch up on my sleep."

I nodded. "Suit yourself."

After that, I left, heading for the library, all the while reminiscing on my first year here at Hogwarts. Back when life was easy and everything was so simple. I remember being sorted into Ravenclaw and making new friends, but now, everything is so complicated. I became a wallflower, no one really noticing me, except for Rose, Al, and Scorpius. Even my own housemates don't notice me, as I usually spend time in the library. Which is exactly where I'm going now.

Might as well introduce myself, right?

_Hi, I'm Ariana Greengrass… and my life sucks._

* * *

**There it is! Hope y'all like it. :) I'm still wondering what the pairings will be... Rose/Scorpius is definite, so watch out for that later on! Also, I'm looking for a co-author in this, so if any of you are interested, PM me. :)**


	2. ARIA: It Hurt So Much

**Hey all! This is the second chapter in Aria's POV. Next will be Rose so watch out for that! Sorry it's kinda short. :(**

* * *

**Ariana "Aria" Greengrass. **

**I **finally reached the library, keeping a slow and steady pace. I nodded a greeting to the school's librarian, Darla Pince, niece of the past librarian, Irma.

For some reason, I feel like the library is my safe haven. My comfort zone. But that's probably because I'm weird and a social outcast, so I really don't have a place to hang out in, unlike most of the Hogwarts students. Also, I'm a Ravenclaw, so it comes quite naturally.

I immediately headed to the Reference section, which is in between the Legal and Invisibility sections. I looked for some books on counter-curses; after all, one can never be too cautious.

After finally settling on 'Curses and Counter-Curses' by Vindictus Viridian, I heard some noises near the Legal section. Bewildered, I decided to check it out. As I came closer to the source of the noise, I realized that they weren't _normal _noises (well, as normal as it could get here in Hogwarts), they were _moans. _

_Bloody hell. There were people _snogging _in the _library.

I peeked from a bookshelf in the Legal section and I saw Avery Jameson snogging a blond haired guy. I couldn't really tell for sure who he was; his back was facing me. Avery Jameson was one of the sluttiest girls ever. She's like Louis Weasley's girl version. Black hair and alluring grey eyes; she was the so-called 'princess' of Slytherin. My cousin Scorpius is the 'prince' of Slytherin, but his attitude isn't anywhere near hers. Scorp was flirty, yes, but he wouldn't go spread his legs for anyone at anytime; and unlike Avery, he doesn't try to hook up with anything that has legs and genitalia.

She moaned again. I felt like puking. The guy pulled away from her lips and started kissing her neck. She moaned… _again. _

"Oh, Louis… Mm, Louis…Oh Merlin, yes!"

My eyes widened into saucers. There is only one blond Louis I know, and that Louis is dating my bloody roommate!

I started walking back towards the Reference section, but I accidentally knocked over a book, something about hippogriffs or something. The moans stopped.

"Who's there?" Avery said in her squeaky voice. I panicked, and I silently walked over to Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, who were all at a table, talking.

"You're looking pale, Aria." Scorpius said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Shut up, Scorpius." Rose snapped, elbowing him in the gut.

This time it was my turn to smirk. "Listen to your girlfriend, Scorp." Albus slightly snickered at my comment.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He yelled back, at the same time Rose yelled, "He is not my boyfriend!"

Al and I laughed out loud this time.

Madam Pince glared at us and shushed us, saying, "This is a _library! _Be quiet!"

"Yeah, I bet those who are snogging in the Legal section are keeping it quiet too." I muttered under my breath, but my three friends heard it.

"Oh my Merlin, someone actually _snogged _in the library?" Rose asked, with eyes wide in disbelief.

"In the library? Of all places? There's a broom closet in the fourth floor!" Scorpius said, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

Rose slapped his arm. "Scorpius!" She whisper-yelled.

Scorpius rubbed his arm and muttered, "What? It was only a suggestion…"

I chuckled and made a whipping sound, only to get deadly looks from both Rose and Scorp.

Albus cleared his throat. "So, who exactly did you see snogging?"

"Avery Jameson and Louis Weasley."

Their reactions were priceless. Scorpius froze, his hand was in mid-air, probably about to run through his hair. Rose's jaw dropped, her eyes as wide as plates, her hands flat on the table. Albus's reaction was pretty much the same as Rose's, only his brows were furrowed.

"I – I – I thought Lou was dating Thalia?" Rose stuttered.

"I thought that too. I saw them snogging in the Legal section a while ago and Avery was like, 'Oh Louis… Merlin, Louis!' it was disgusting." I said, mimicking Avery's voice. Scorpius covered his ears.

"Please, just _please _don't ever say that again." He whispered.

"Are you sure it was them?" Albus asked.

"Positive."

Rose hushed us and said, "Look!"

Louis was walking across the room, his hair disheveled and his clothes a bit messier than usual, towards James, Fred, Lorcan, and Lysander. We watched them do the typical fist bump and bro hug, and when Louis sat down, he started smirking.

"What's he smirking about?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea." Al replied.

Suddenly, the five of them started walking towards our table. Louis grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards, smirking all the while.

"Can you please wipe that smirk off your face? It's disturbing." I told him calmly.

"Only for you, _ma cherie._" He whispered huskily, and I couldn't deny that heat started rushing to my cheeks.

"Vous n'avez pas de chance avec moi." I whispered back, and he looked confused for a moment. "It means you don't have a chance with me."

The table was filled with 'Ooh's' and Louis leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Who said I was hitting on you? I mean, who would want to, with your looks and parentage and all…" He smirked at me one last time, and bid his farewells. The other four smirked as well and left.

"I – I have to go." I told them, with tears brimming the corner of my eyes. It was one thing to hit on me and not mean it at all, but to insult me because of how I look and my parentage… It stung so much.

* * *

**OH, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM, Harry Potter: The Next Generation RP. http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net /forum/ Harry_Potter_The_Next_Generation_RP/ 110527/**


End file.
